The objectives of this proposal from the Division of Radiation Oncology, Department of Human Oncology, at the University of Wisconsin Clinical Science Center are: 1. To initiate and continue clinical studies in radiation therapy with emphasis on tumor localization, treatment planning and quality control, normal tissue tolerance, therapy with combined modalites (including hyperthermia and/or intra-arterial chemotherapy), altered time-dose fractionation schedules, and half-body irradiation. 2. To continue preclinical research in radiation biology expanding the range to include biologic effects of combined modality therapy (especially on normal tissues), the carcinogenic aspects of ionizing radiations, the effects of microwave and water bath hyperthermia (with or without ionizing irradiation) on membranes, cells, and tissues, and mechanisms of in situ repair. 3. To continue research on the dosimetry of high energy electrons and photons and apply these findings clinically. To explore improving high energy electron beam dose distribution with magnetic fields. 4. To further clinical studies and development with ultrasound and CT to improve tumor detection and margin delineation. To develop practical methods for using CT information for treatment planning. 5. To develop suitable tumor-localizing radionuclides for improved detection and definition of tumors and for predicting responses to cytotoxic therapy. To evaluate dynamically physiologic changes which occur in tumors and normal tissues following irradiation or therapy with cytotoxic drugs, particularly adriamycin. 6. To provide an excellent setting for training in radiation therapy, radiation biology, and radiation physics at the predoctoral and postdoctoral level. 7. To promote optimal use of radiation therapy as part of a multidisciplined approach to the treatment of cancer within the U. W. Clinical Sciences Center and in the region serviced by the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center.